Generally, internal combustion engines require air or oxygen for operation. Typically, the air is directed into the engine, wherein it is mixed with fuel to provide for efficient combustion. Generally, the air is first filtered through an air filter arrangement, to remove dirt, dust and the like therefrom.
In many engine systems, the engine and filter are mounted somewhat independently of one another. For motorized vehicles, typically the air filter is mounted upon an exterior frame, or interior body portion, and the engine is received within an inner compartment. Generally, these portions of the vehicle can move somewhat independently of one another, for example due to mounting differently with respect to the vehicle suspension system, and thus a flexible conduit system between the filter and engine is preferred, and under many circumstances is required.
Even for stationary engines, some flexibility may be preferred since, especially under substantial loads, engine vibration or movement may occur.
There have been numerous problems in conventional systems in providing for efficient, effective conduit systems for air flow communication between the filter mechanism and the engine. Many of these problems generally relate to, or concern, the following:
1. First, there has been no standardization in the positioning of the air filter mechanism relative to the engine air inlet. Thus, the provision of a standard component arrangement, prior to the present invention, has posed a problem. Even within a single model or make of vehicle, generator, etc., uniformity has not been achieved, since relative filter position and engine position may vary somewhat. Thus, in many instances custom conduit systems have been necessary.
2. Conventional systems (non-custom) have generally involved a combination of sections of relatively rigid tubular members, with sections of flexible hosing, elbows and connectors in order to accommodate the tortuous path between the air filter and the engine. Such multicomponent systems have been difficult to assemble, especially in tight quarters. A mechanic working alone may find that it is difficult to handle all of the pieces at once and keep same in an appropriate position prior to a tightening of the various clamps, etc. needed to obtain assembly. Thus, the multi-component systems are not only inconvenient, but they may require more than one mechanic for installation. A problem with need for more than one mechanic is not only that it is inconvenient and expensive, but also it may be difficult for more than one mechanic or operator to become positioned appropriately with respect to the vehicle engine, i.e., in the relatively tight quarters.
3. As various components of conventional multicomponent systems are tightened into position, stress or strain on various joints may be created and can pose a substantial problem. This can lead to premature failure of components or joints between them. In some instances, a complete such failure can generate substantial engine damage, by exposure to unfiltered air.
4. Generally, air flow from unobstructed portions of conduits past obstructions causes undesired turbulence. For example, as air flows past a joint from a wider conduit to an internally received narrower conduit it must pass over the obstruction presented by the end of the narrower conduit. Turbulence generated at such a joint results in an increase in pressure, and energy is required to overcome the turbulence. This can create a less efficient air flow system. Generally, as will be understood from the following detailed descriptions, conventional systems have been particularly inefficient with respect to this form of turbulence.
5. Some bends in conventional systems have involved rubber hosing or the like. Such hosing is particularly undesirable, as it may be subject to failure under extreme loads and over wide temperature variations and/or pressure fluxes. Further, substantial stresses applied during assembly may cause premature failure.
6. Conventional systems generally involve, due to the presence of a plurality of elements, a great many critical joints. A critical joint is a connection between conduit members. Any critical joint, in any system, is a risk point, that is, a point of potential failure and leakage. It is desired to maintain a limited number of such points. Conventional arrangements generally involve considerably more critical joints than are necessary with systems according to the present invention.
The above types of problems, and other problems of features related to conventional arrangements, will be understood by reference to the drawings, FIGS. 7 and 8, wherein a conventional system is represented. Referring to FIG. 7, reference numeral 1 generally designates a conventional conduit system providing for communication between an air filter assembly 3 and an engine air intake manifold 4. The term "air intake manifold" as used herein is meant to refer to an air intake for any unit or mechanism including an engine, a turbo, etc. The positioning of the filter assembly 3 relative to the intake manifold 4 is intended to be representational only, and systems may vary. No specific engine system is represented. That is, filter assembly 3 and intake manifold 4 may form a portion of any of a variety of systems, including diesel trucks, construction equipment, agricultural equipment, generator systems, compressor systems, or the like. What is generally common to all such systems is that system 1 is needed to provide an air flow conduit between filter assembly 3 and intake manifold 4.
Typically, the air filter assembly 3 has an exit port 7 thereon, through which air is directed into conduit system 1. Similarly, manifold 4 has a corresponding inlet port 8.
Very often, the exit port 7 and inlet port 8 are oriented skewed with respect to one another, and in different planes. This is suggested by FIG. 7. As a result, generally at least three different bends in the conduit system 1 are necessary in order to provide air flow communication between the exit port 7 and the inlet port 8. This is indicated in FIG. 7 at bends 10, 11 and 12.
For conventional systems, flexible elbow sections are utilized at the bends, such as bends 10, 11 and 12. For the arrangement shown in FIG. 7, this is indicated at hose sections 15, 16 and 17, respectively. Hose section 15 engages exit port 7 at end 20. End 21, remote from end 20, provides for an exit of air flow outwardly from section 15. For the conventional arrangement shown, end 20 engages inlet 7 in a conventional manner. That is, inlet 7 includes a conventional outwardly projecting bead thereon, not shown, over which end 20 is forced. Retention is made in a conventional manner, by means of a clamp positioned to prevent the hose member 20 from being pulled off or over the bead. Such clamping systems are well known, and one is described with respect to FIG. 8, discussed below.
Referring to FIG. 7, communication between section 15 and section 16 is provided by means of elongate tube 24. Generally, elongate tube 24 is relatively rigid in construction and provides for passage of air in a preferred direction. The joint 25 between hose section 15 and tube 24 is detailed in FIG. 8, in cross-section.
Referring to FIG. 8, elongate tube 24 is shown having a circumferential bead 30 thereon. Flexible hose 15 is sufficiently flexible so that end 21 can be forced over the bead 30. A conventional hose clamp 31 or the like, positioned around a portion 32 of hose 15 pushed over bead 30, provides for a relatively secure engagement. This clamp and bead engagement is typical of all critical joints in conventional arrangements, and is at all joints in the arrangement depicted by FIG. 6. That is, critical joints 35, 36, 37, 38 and 39, as well as critical joint 25.
From a review of FIGS. 7 and 8, many of the problems previously discussed with respect to prior arrangements will be readily understood.
For example, it is readily understood that a plurality of parts are necessary, in order to accommodate the tortuous path. For each part, a clamping arrangement is necessary. It may be difficult for a mechanic to position all parts appropriately, and maintain them in position, during the tightening process.
Further, very little adjustment is allowed in the components, to accommodate universality. That is, little length or angle adjustment is permitted at the various joints; however, it will be understood that some rotational adjustment is available, for example at critical joints 35, 25, 36, 37, 38 and 39.
As various components are tightened into position, it will be understood that stress may be placed at some of the critical joints along the system. That is, each critical joint generally requires a co-axial alignment of connecting tube portions. Should a non-perfect alignment, i.e., non-co-linear or co-axial alignment, occur, substantial stress on one or more of the critical joints may take place.
Referring to FIG. 8, it will be understood that air flow is generally in the direction of arrow 40. Hose section 15, being larger in diameter than section 24, fits outwardly around section 24, to accommodate engagement with bead 30 in the manner described. The result is that an end 41 of tube section 24 is exposed to direct head-on contact with air flow in the direction of arrow 40. This generates an increased turbulence in air flow, as discussed above. That is, the system depicted in FIG. 8 is a critical joint at which air flow is from a wider conduit to a narrower conduit. It will be readily understood that such an arrangement exists, in the conventional system depicted, at critical joints 25, 37, and 39. That is, three critical joints are provided at which there is relatively unstable air flow.
Referring to FIG. 7, it will be understood that as the filter 3 and engine manifold 4 are moved or vibrated independently of one another, lateral stress against the longitudinal axis 40 of each critical joint, for example, critical joint 25, may occur. A component of such stress is indicated by double headed arrows 48 and 49. It will be readily understood that the clamp 31, and indeed the overall engagement between sections 15 and 24, is not appropriately designed to accommodate such stress, i.e., to allow some "give". This will be understood from the further descriptions to contrast considerably with the arrangement of the present invention. Rather than resulting in harmless "give", a misalignment of a system such as those of FIGS. 7 and 8 may result in a bending, crimping or pinching of a component, or a break in a seal. This can lead to premature failure.
It will also be understood by reference to FIG. 8 that a clamping engagement is provided over a relatively narrow section of flexible hose 15, i.e., that section directly beneath clamp 31. Thus, the arrangement is not extremely strong with respect to leakage between sections 15 and 24. This necessitates a particularly tight clamping of clamp 31, which may harmfully stress the system.
It is noted that some of the hose sections are relatively flexible. However, it has generally been observed that they are not sufficiently flexible in the appropriate directions to accommodate stresses of concern as described herein. Should sufficient stresses occur in the manners discussed, the flexible hoses may have a tendency to fail, for example collapse.
It will be observed that a single component system could be created from a single piece of elongate flexible tubing. Generally, such an elongate flexible tube would be undesirable. First, to be sufficiently flexible to accommodate a variety of systems, it would possibly be too weak, and subject to failure. Also, it would still not be adjustable in length.
What has been needed is an arrangement which generally avoids the previous concerns and which is relatively easy to assemble and put into place. Also, what has been needed has been a relatively universal joint or conduit system readily adaptable for use with a variety of systems, wherein a plurality of orientations of the air filter relative to the intake manifold are presented.